Szalony XX wiek
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Sprzątanie składziku, wersja dwudziestowieczna. Jeśli chodzi o aluzję do Tryptyku Jazzowego, to nie mogłam się powstrzymać. ;)


Ameryka potrafił popisać się bezguściem, gdy organizował imprezy i kręcił filmy, nigdy specjalnie nie zadawał szyku na ulicy, a w kuchni wyczyniał rzeczy niepojęte, ale jedno Kanada musiał mu przyznać: Fred zawsze potrafił bez pudła wybrać sobie kwaterę. Mieszkanie przy Piątej Alei było na tyle duże, by zorganizować w nim sporą prywatkę, ale nie przytłaczające, kiedy człowiek znalazł się w nim sam; jasne, wygodne i przestronne, w dodatku z okien miało się fenomenalny widok na nocny Nowy Jork.  
- Wyprowadzam się – oświadczył Ameryka, dopijając swoją kawę.  
Słońce zapadało już pomiędzy wieżowce, zalewając kuchnię pomarańczowym światłem. Dzień w Nowym Jorku dobiegał końca: ich wspólny, czyli trochę męczący, bardzo hałaśliwy i naprawdę udany. Kanada przekonał się już wiele razy, że Fred potrafił być świetnym kompanem, kiedy nie chciał od człowieka nic oprócz towarzystwa.  
… Chyba nic nie chciał?  
– Wyprowadzasz się? – powtórzył Kanada, zbyt zaskoczony, by analizować sytuację. – Dlaczego?  
– Znudziło mi się – Ameryka wzruszył ramionami. – Mieszkam tu już, czekaj, to było krótko po krachu, więc… No, dokładnie siedemdziesiąt lat. Wypadałoby się w końcu ruszyć.  
To była kolejna rzecz, której Matthew nie rozumiał, to szastanie się młodego z miejsca na miejsce. Jak większość krajów, Kanada wychodził z założenia, że jeśli dom przetrwał ostatnie stulecie, to najwyraźniej jest stworzony do tego, by mieszkać w nim przez następne. Co to jest siedemdziesiąt lat? I po co właściwie…  
- Aha... A gdzie się przenosisz?  
- Tak myślę, że chyba na zachodnie wybrzeże. Znajdę sobie dom pod palmami, niedaleko jakiejś ładnej plaży i będę po tej plaży biegał co rano. A zamiast łóżka rozwieszę sobie hamak, o.  
Kanada poczuł, że przez jego świadomość przebija się pierwszy kiełek podejrzeń. A może to siedzący pod stołem Kumajiro podgryzał mu nogawkę.  
- Aha… - powtórzył, rzucając misiowi niedojedzonego pączka. – Znaczy, nie zabierasz ze sobą łóżka?  
Ameryka uśmiechnął się. Mattowi przemknęło przez myśl, że jeśli podejrzenia mają do podgryzania jakieś uzębienie, to właśnie taki świecący model, jaki w tej chwili prezentował jego brat.  
- Nie zabieram.  
- Czyli pewnie zostawiasz coś jeszcze?  
- Wszystko – odrzekł po prostu Fred. – Zabieram tylko zdjęcia, adapter i ekspres do kawy. No i Marylin. Tylko…  
Kanada pozwolił sobie na kolejne, tym razem już niewypowiedziane „Aha".  
- Wiesz, muszę tu przedtem trochę ogarnąć. Pozbyć się paru śmieci… Dobra – poprawił się Ameryka, przechwytując jego spojrzenie. – Sterty śmieci. Gratów, staroci, tajnych dokumentów z czterdziestego piątego i upokarzających fotek Busha. Ale to jutro. No więc, Matt, będziesz dobrym bratem…?  
Kanada był dobrym bratem, tak, ale przecież nie czyimś przydupasem!  
- Jasne – odpowiedział.  
Po prostu miał ochotę pomóc Ameryce z porządkami. Zresztą i tak czaił się na konsolę do gier.

*

Kuchnię mogli zostawić w spokoju, skoro Fred od dawna już jadał na mieście i trzymał tylko żelazne racje kawy i chleba tostowego. Ale jedna rzecz nie dawała Kanadzie spokoju: stojące na parapecie drzewko bonsai w prostokątnej zielonej doniczce, dodatkowo jeszcze umieszczone na grubej, pasującej kształtem i kolorem podstawce.  
Kiedy Ameryka zerwał się po szybkim śniadaniu, by znaleźć jakieś worki na śmieci, Matthew podszedł do okna, by zbadać sprawę. Podstawka wyglądała całkiem znajomo i…  
- No, Kanada, ruszyłbyś się! Ile można jeść dwa tosty!?  
… I nic dziwnego, bo była to francuska książka kucharska, którą sam podarował bratu parę lat temu. Sądząc po śladach, od tamtej pory zalegała po drzewkiem.  
Kanada jakoś nie czuł się szczególnie zaskoczony.

*

Cztery ściany plus wnęka, dwa okna. Szafa, łóżko i nocny stolik, psychodeliczna lampa z lat sześćdziesiątych, parę oprawionych zdjęć na ścianach i telewizor, bo Fred lubił oglądać filmy w łóżku. Sypialnia Ameryki nie prezentowała się niezwykle, przynajmniej dopóki nie spojrzało się w górę: na suficie wymalowano mapę nieba, pośrodku zaś jaśniał okrągły, starannie wycięty z jakiegoś zdjęcia księżyc. Młody przyczepił do niego miniaturową amerykańską flagę.  
W tej chwili Ameryka klęczał na łóżku, pieczołowicie zdejmując ze ściany czarno-biały plakat z Marylin Monroe, Kanada z kolei przykucnął piętro niżej i ostrożnie, z namysłem szturchnął mopem przestrzeń pod łóżkiem. Zachrobotało. Matthew szturchnął jeszcze raz, nieco mocniej.  
Z drugiej strony łóżka wytoczyła się wrotka, wywołując dziki entuzjazm właściciela.  
- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że jeszcze je mam! – śmiał się Ameryka, dociągając paski. – A przecież chodziło się na dyskoteki co weekend, nie, Matt?  
- Być może – mruknął Kanada, zgarniając w objęcia Pana Kumajiro i pakując się razem z misiem na łóżko. Jeśli Fred zamierzał zacząć popisy na rolkach – a zamierzał na pewno – wolał nie znaleźć się na jego drodze.  
- Czekaj, jak się robiło półksiężyc… Lewa noga do przodu i…  
ŁUUUP. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, po kilku akrobacjach wrotkarz zachwiał się, stracił równowagę i runął głową naprzód, prosto do wnęki.  
- Żyjesz? – upewnił się Kanada, zaglądając do środka.  
- Żyję – mruknął niewyraźnie Ameryka, rozpłaszczony na stercie papierów. A potem kichnął. Nic dziwnego, papiery pokrywała sterta kurzu.  
- Boże, Fred, co to jest? Zrzucałeś tu makulaturę przez te siedemdziesiąt lat?  
- Gdzieś musiałem, nie? – Fred dźwignął się na nogi, odjechał w głąb pokoju. – I tak zamierzałem to dzisiaj ogarnąć, więc…  
Matthew schylił się i podniósł pierwszy z brzegu zeszyt. W środku były… szlaczki, no, może raczej znaczki. Z początku pojedyncze, powtarzające się w równych odstępach, potem złożone w pojedyncze ciągi. Wyglądały jak…  
- Nie patrz tak na mnie - Ameryka wzruszył ramionami. – Szef mi kazał.

*

_Mienia zawut Amerika. Ja żywu w gorodzie Nowyj… Nowyj? Nju? Kurczę, powinien to przepisać dosłownie czy przetłumaczyć?  
Ameryka westchnął, wyciągnął się na kanapie, wyrzucając w górę obie ręce. A co za różnica. Grunt to rozumieć kontekst, błędy gramatyczne jakoś ujdą… Tylko że kontekstu też trzeba się najpierw nauczyć. Alfred pochylił się znowu nad zeszytem, opierając głowę na pięści.  
Bycie krajem wymaga wyrzeczeń. Trudno, trzeba przyjąć na klatę to, że jest sobotni wieczór i że właśnie siedzi się w domu, wkuwając rosyjski. Nawet nie spojrzy na wrotki.  
Trzeba uczciwie przyznać, że nie spojrzał. Za to zagapił się na firankę, powiewającą w ciekawy sposób. To zadziwiające, jak pasjonujący może być świat, kiedy człowiek musi się czegoś uczyć.  
Ameryka miał szczerą nadzieję, że Rosja w tym momencie siedzi i zakuwa angielski.  
Ja żywu w gorodzie Nju Jork. Mnie dwatcać liet.  
Nie chciało mu się sprawdzać, jak jest „trzysta". Zresztą i tak wątpił, by miał rozmawiać po rosyjsku z kimś, z kim trzeba być szczerym.  
Na ulicy rozległy się śmiechy, pokrzykiwania i, oczywiście, chrobot szybko jadących kółek. No nie, naprawdę…  
Kiedy hałaśliwie na pół schodził, na pół zjeżdżał po schodach, przeszło mu przez pomyśl, że Rosja pewnie nawet nie dostał rozkazu uczenia się angielskiego. Później nieco zirytowało go odkrycie, że Rosja taki rozkaz otrzymał i, co więcej, starannie wypełnił. Jakieś trzydzieści lat wcześniej._

*

Kraje urządzają swoje domy jak wszyscy ludzie, czyli najrozmaiciej, istnieje jednak pewna prawidłowość: żaden z nich nie zwykł dostosowywać umeblowania do aktualnej epoki, jeśli tylko umeblowanie wciąż nadawało się do użytku. Nie było niczego dziwnego w tym, że Ameryka, codziennie biegający po ulicach z walkmanem, teraz dla umilenia porządków puścił na starym adapterze płytę świętej pamięci Sinatry.  
- Frank jest nieśmiertelny – stwierdził.  
- Pewnie tak – przyznał Kanada, kryjąc uśmiech. Nie wiedział, czy Sinatra jest nieśmiertelny, miał za to pewność co do jednego: Ameryka może i nie wyglądał, ale był piekielnie sentymentalny.

*

Alfred musiał przyznać, że porządki prowadzone we dwóch idą o wiele sprawniej, niż gdyby robił to sam. Przynajmniej nie brało go co chwilę na wspominki, przez które pewnie sprzątałby do Bożego Narodzenia. Tylko że…  
- To jest stetson – stwierdził obronnie. – Szczyt stylu. Nikt nie zaczepiłby na ulicy gościa, który nosi stetsona.  
Patrzył, jak Kanada zakłada jego zabytkowy, pamiętający prohibicję kapelusz, a potem staje przed lustrem i przygląda się sobie z bardzo angielską sceptyczną miną.  
- W erze disco nosiłeś białe rękawiczki? – zapytał niewinnie.  
- Daj spokój!  
Nosił, ale bardzo krótko.

*

Dalsze wykopaliska we wnęce doprowadziły ich do wykrycia starego śpiwora (o dziwo, czystego), koszulki w psychodelicznie barwny wzór (o dziwo, również czystej) i garści poskręcanych, kolorowych sznurków przetkanych piórkami i koralikami.  
- A to co ma być? – zdziwił się Kanada, oglądając znalezisko z różnych stron.  
- To? – Fred przejął sznurki, rozsupłał odrobinę. – Indiański łapacz snów.  
- Ach, tak… - Matt pokiwał głową z powagą. Może jednak dobrze się stało, że więcej czasu spędził z Francją niż z Anglią. Niektóre rzeczy były wyraźnie zaraźliwe.  
Łapacz snów pacnął go precyzyjnie w środek czoła.  
- Nie achuj mi tutaj, mały – prychnął Ameryka, ale minę miał mocno rozbawioną. - Bo to pamiątka, dostałem od jednej dziewczyny na festiwalu.

*

_Miała na imię Chelsea, była potomkinią Czirokezów i w innych okolicznościach pewnie naplułaby mu w oko zaraz po tym, jak się przedstawił. Tymczasem jednak siedzieli sobie spokojnie w jego namiocie, wypaliwszy przedtem po solidnej fajce pokoju. Przez płócienne ściany dolatywał śpiew Janis Joplin, wszyscy w promieniu mili zajmowali się słuchaniem kolorów i oglądaniem muzyki. Atmosfera nie sprzyjała pluciu w czyjekolwiek oczy. Sprzyjała za to odganianiu.  
Najpierw Chelsea zaoferowała, że wygoni złe sny. Gdy łapacz snów triumfalnie zawisł w wejściu do namiotu, Ameryka zajął się wyganianiem ćmy zaplątanej w czarne włosy Czirokezki. A potem oboje długo, starannie i troskliwie sprawdzali, czy pod ubraniem tego drugiego nie kryje się coś jeszcze, co należałoby wygonić._

*

Kiedy już wygarnęli całą makulaturę, eksmitowali kilka pajęczych rodzin i już na dobre uporali się z wnęką, wrócili do ogołacania ścian. A że dobrze im szło, z rozpędu pościągali wszystko, co tylko wisiało na ścianach, oszczędzając jedynie tapetę.  
- Po co ściągasz ten zegar?  
- Nie ściągam, gwóźdź zleciał… A, niech nowy lokator się martwi.  
Jeśli Ameryka zamierzał zabrać ze sobą zdjęcia, to i tak dobrze, że się za to wzięli. Zdjęć miał sporo, kolorowych i czarno-białych, przeważnie grupowych i przeważnie w mundurach. Jak ocenił Kanada, w ostatnim półwieczu dominowały Siły Powietrzne. Korea, Wietnam, Japonia… Nikt ważny, zdaje się, nie potrafił rozpoznać żadnej szychy, która wybijała się w czasie ostatnich awantur Freda.  
Jeśli chodzi o samego zainteresowanego, przy jednym zdjęciu zatrzymał się na chwilę, przetarł je rękawem, parsknął cicho.  
- Wojna z Niemcami – wyjaśnił. – To był ostatni raz, jak bawiłem się z lipnymi dokumentami. No wiesz, Alfred Jones, lat dwadzieścia cztery, urodzony w Waszyngtonie…  
Kanada skinął głową. Wiedział. I za nic nie potrafił zrozumieć.  
- No i dlaczego przestałeś się w to bawić?  
- Szczerze? Jakoś zapomniałem, a potem już mi się nie chciało. Jedna wojna, druga, a potem patrzę, rok siedemdziesiąty, a ja ciągle urodzony w siedemnastym… No i miałem rację, że dałem spokój. – Postukał palcem w lewy górny róg zdjęcia. – Widzisz tego gościa? Gadaliśmy kiedyś o tym, co kto chce robić po wojnie, a on chciał kupić samochód i zamieszkać w Nowym Jorku. No i patrz, marzenia się spełniają: został taksówkarzem.  
- Fajnie, ale co to ma do papierów?  
- To, że mnie podwiózł – Ameryka wyszczerzył się błazeńsko. - Trzydzieści lat później.

*

_Był pewien, że zdąży dobiec na miejsce spotkania, zanim zacznie padać. Ale gdzie tam, niebo oberwało się, jak tylko wyszedł z domu, zaraz za progiem sieknęło go ukośnymi strumieniami wody. Anglia najwyraźniej miał zwyczaj przywozić ze sobą także brytyjską pogodę. Ameryka przygarbił się, postawił wyżej kołnierz lotniczej kurtki i chcąc nie chcąc, machnął ręką na najbliższą taksówkę. Nie było sensu wracać po parasol, i tak był już spóźniony.  
- Dokąd?  
- Pięćdziesiąta Ósma Zachodnia – mruknął, przecierając mokre okulary. Chwilę później omal ich nie rozbił, gdy taksówka wyhamowała gwałtownie.  
- Jezu Chryste! Al!? – taksówkarz, siwiejący, tęgawy Afroamerykanin, odwrócił się ku niemu z wyrazem ciężkiego szoku na twarzy. Alfred przyjrzał mu się uważnie. I skojarzył.  
George Miles, Siły Powietrzne, pochodzący z jakiejś zapadłej wiochy w Connecticut. Dziecko szczęścia przy kartach i domorosły znawca jazzu, z którym Ameryka zarwał kiedyś nockę na naprawianiu radiostacji, startował do tej samej panienki i wykłócał się namiętnie o wyższość Louisa Armstronga nad Sidneyem Bechetem, zawsze kończąc dysputę słowami „Ty to głupi jesteś, George".  
To zadziwiające, ile rzeczy można sobie przypomnieć w ułamku sekundy między doprowadzeniem kogoś do stanu przedzawałowego a zapytaniem, czy wszystko w porządku.  
- Tak, tak – zapewnił George, dochodząc do siebie. Chrząknął. – Wybacz mi, chłopcze, ale… nie jesteś przypadkiem synem Alfreda Jonesa?  
Może być, uznał Ameryka. Wersja z synem oszczędzała tłumaczeń i zmniejszała ryzyko wpakowania się na latarnię. Zresztą nie funduje się zawału ludziom, z którymi biegało się nago dookoła hangaru.  
- Przypadkiem jestem – zapewnił z małpią miną. Wyciągnął rękę ponad oparciem. – Arthur Jones.  
Chluba Sił Powietrznych rozluźniła się wyraźnie, uśmiechnęła do lusterka.  
- Od razu tak pomyślałem – stwierdził. – Wykapany Al, ale co ci będę gadał, pewnie już to słyszałeś. Co tam u ojca?  
- Wysyła kartki na święta, więc chyba w porządku.  
- To dobrze – Przejechali kawałek, George znowu zerknął w lusterko. – Widzę, że ty też siedzisz w lotnictwie?  
- Tak się jakoś złożyło – Alfred wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - To chyba rodzinne.  
Dojechali na Pięćdziesiątą Ósmą szczęśliwie i bez przeszkód, wymieniając standardowe uwagi o lotnictwie, wojnie i latach, co szybko lecą. Nakazano mu, żeby pozdrowił ojca. Obiecał, że pozdrowi.  
- Ty to głupi jesteś, George – mruknął chwilę później, patrząc za oddalającą się taksówką. _

*

- Nago dookoła hangaru? – powtórzył Kanada.  
- Taki zakład - Ameryka machnął ręką. - Wiesz, jak to jest...

*

Od ściany do ściany, udało im się zawędrować do niedużego gabinetu. Kilka już uprzątniętych regałów, obrotowy fotel przy biurku i aktualna mapa świata na przeciwległej ścianie. W mapie zaś tkwiły lotki. Obecnie wszystkie tkwiły mniej lub bardziej na terytorium Iraku, jednak bliższe oględziny wykazały, że Rosja i Wyspy Brytyjskie też musiały zaliczyć sporo trafień.  
Kanada powstrzymał się od komentarza.

*

Ameryka stanął przed biurkiem niczym rewolwerowiec w samo południe, podwinął rękawy.  
- Dobra – powiedział. – Tym się muszę zająć sam, mały. Idź, zrób sobie przerwę. Kawę przy okazji też możesz zrobić.  
- Okej – Kanada nie oponował. Po pierwsze, sam miał niedługo proponować przerwę, po drugie: sam trzymał w biurku dokumenty, których wolałby nie pokazywać innym krajom, zwłaszcza spokrewnionym. A po trzecie, to kawa nie była złym pomysłem.  
Matt po chwili namysłu uznał, że propozycja na pewno obejmowała też Pana Kumajiro. Nalał mu spodeczek mleka, a potem chwycił dwa kubki z parującą czarną i pomaszerował do gabinetu, mając nadzieję, że Fred nie zamknął w międzyczasie drzwi. Akrobacje z wrzątkiem nie były tym, co Kanadyjczycy lubią najbardziej.  
Drzwi zastał uchylone, mimo to zatrzymał się na chwilę, niezdecydowany. Nie wyglądało na to, by Ameryka go zauważył – siedział na krawędzi biurka, zagapiony w jakiś arkusik, może zdjęcie. Wydawał się bardziej zamyślony niż smutny, ale było coś takiego w wyrazie jego twarzy, że Kanada nie miał odwagi włazić mu w to zamyślenie.

*

Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem to zdjęcie się uchowało.  
Ameryka wyjął fotografię z biurka, a potem stał dłuższą chwilę, niezdecydowany, wpatrując się w blady, uśmiechnięty profil Austrii. Pamiętał, kiedy ją zrobił. Pamiętał, co Austria wtedy grał. Co mówił. Szkoda kliszy, stwierdził, a potem spojrzał z rozbawieniem i wrócił do gry, _You and i said goodbye,  
I thought i'd die - three hundred flowers... _Słońce świeciło mu w plecy, stąd to rozjaśnienie na włosach, właśnie się wypogadzało po deszczu i to był czerwiec, a parę miesięcy później…  
Ameryka przysiadł na krawędzi biurka. Nie, żeby to coś pomogło. Cholera, fortepianu pozbył się natychmiast, a teraz nie wiedział, co zrobić z jednym durnym zdjęciem.  
Pogapił się jeszcze chwilę.  
- Sentymentalny kretyn – mruknął wreszcie, chowając fotografię z powrotem do szuflady. Później pomyśli, co z nią zrobić.

*

- I co, ogarnąłeś papiery? – zagaił Kanada znad swojego kubka. Kołysał się wygodnie w fotelu, korzystając z tego, że prawowity właściciel siedział właśnie na podłodze, grzebiąc przy jakichś ukrytych szufladach.  
- Z papierami tak – dobiegło spod biurka. – Jeszcze sprawdzę, czy nie walają się jakieś naboje, kiedyś trzymałem tutaj pistolet… O, cholera!  
- Co? – Matthew uniósł głowę, dając spokój wyrywaniu martwego pająka z pyszczka Kumajiro. – Zapomniany gnat? Pająki? Kolacja z czasów Reagana?  
Nie trafił. Tym, co skłoniło Amerykę do wyrażania się, była ozdobna damska papierośnica z ułożonym z kolorowych szkiełek pawiem. A może rajskim ptakiem, Kanada nie umiał stwierdzić.  
- Cholera – powtórzył Fred. – To przecież Delii.  
- Jakiej Delii?  
- Przyjaciółki. Setki razy mówiłem sobie, że mam jej oddać…  
- No i co? – Kanada poczuł, że umyka mu jakiś wątek.  
- No i jakoś zleciało siedemdziesiąt lat.

*

Mieszkanie Ameryki, mimo licznych zalet, nie miało jednak kominka ani innego miejsca nadającego się do palenia papierów. Ściśle tajna zawartość biurka wylądowała na razie w starym plecaku, gotowa do zorganizowania ogniska gdzieś za miastem. Prawie cała.  
Kanada schylił się, podniósł z podłogi pożółkły kawałek papieru. Wcale nie chciał go czytać, naprawdę. W każdym razie pamiętał, że nie powinien, kiedy zerknął na zapisaną ręcznie wiadomość:

_Ameryko,  
Przypominam, że prohibicja obowiązuje w pierwszej kolejności ciebie.  
Z poważaniem,  
F.D.R._

Zaraz pod notatką dopisano innym, znanym Kanadzie zamaszystym charakterem pisma:

_Franklinie,  
Pocałuj mnie w dupę.  
Z poważaniem,  
A.F.J. _

Matthew uniósł brwi, zerknął na stojący w kącie barek. Wiedział, że Ameryka miał kiedyś szlaban na picie i do tej pory dziwiło go stwierdzenie Freda, jakoby barek „wprowadził się razem z nim". Teraz dziwił się jakby mniej.

*

Do uprzątnięcia został już tylko barek, w którym znalazło się jeszcze parę butelek – Kanada zgodził się z bratem, że to idealny finał pracowitego dnia.  
Słońce znowu chowało się między wieżowce, zalewając kuchnię pomarańczowym światłem. Panowała cisza, gdy pracowita ekipa kanadyjsko-amerykańska nie mniej pracowicie jadła kolację, popijając winem. Francja na ten widok – pizza z ananasem i Chateau Bonfort – pewnie dostałby palpitacji.  
- Konsolę mogę ci przesłać pocztą – odezwał się Ameryka.  
- Mmm? – Kanada z racji wypchanych policzków ograniczył się do pytającego spojrzenia.  
- No, konsolę do gier. Chcesz ją, nie?  
- Nie no – Matthew przełknął szybko. Chciał. Czaił się. Ale takie proste postawienie sprawy, jak zwykle zresztą, wprawiło go w popłoch i zakłopotanie. – To nie tak, że ja dla tej konsoli… I w ogóle, skąd pomysł, że…  
- Daj spokój, Matt, znam cię przecież – Fred przyjrzał mu się z rozbawieniem, a potem dodał, unosząc lekko rozpostartą prawą dłoń: - Jesteśmy braćmi, nie?

*

_- Jesteśmy braćmi – powiedział kiedyś, dawno temu, przykładając dłoń Kanady do swojej. Obie ręce, tak samo jak ich właściciele, były wtedy sporo mniejsze. – Patrz, nawet ręce masz takie same jak ja! Rozumiesz, co to znaczy?  
- Że będą nas mylić? – zasugerował nieśmiało Kanada.  
- Że będziemy przyjaciółmi, mały! _

*

Matthew roześmiał się mimowolnie. Sentymentalny kretyn, pomyślał, tak jak kiedyś wyciągając dłoń i przykładając do dłoni Ameryki. Dużo się zmieniło od czasu, gdy tym znakiem zmawiali się po cichu za plecami Anglii, ale ręce nadal pasowały idealnie.  
- To co, zagramy? – zapytał Fred. – Mam nowego Breakawaya.  
Jeśli szło o hokeja, Kanady nigdy nie trzeba było pytać dwa razy, Ameryka wiedział o tym dobrze. Musiał także wiedzieć, że w tym sporcie nie ma na Matta mocnych i że tego wieczora przegra sześć razy z rzędu. Musiał wiedzieć dużo rzeczy.  
W końcu kto ma wiedzieć, jak nie bracia?


End file.
